IZ Song Fic: Hawaiian Super Man
by Svonnah-La-Fay
Summary: Finally something about Tobias! Set in the future, from an educational standpoint, analyzing Tobias, the 'one and only' Animorph. Flashbacks, don't worry, and a few twisters!


When I first heard this song, I misheard the lyrics and so thought it was a lot cooler than I found it to be once I researched the lyrics. However, I've grown an affection for it, and you should too. In fact, to truly understand the song (not the fic, the _song_), **look up the lyrics** and on one of the sites is an explanation of this **legend in Hawaii.** This song is written by **IZ** and is called **'Hawaiian Super Man'**

**_F__INALLY! A song fic of TOBIAS! _**

_**PS! At the end I will give a summary of the story in case you're confused…which is entirely possible!  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Hawaiian Super Man **

**Oh, told is the tale of the mischievous one…**

"Students, please open your screens and select page 228. Today we will be studying the first intergalactic war involving Earth."

**  
Who fished out all the islands…**

"The protagonist of this section was named Tobias. Who can tell me what protagonist means?"

**  
And captured the sun…**

"Tobias was the original _Animorph_. I know you've all heard of it, but type it up on your vocabulary sheets anyway."

**  
His deeds and task I will unmask…**

"Prologue: Many sides and races played a part in the Yeerk Wars. In this section you will explore the career of the leader of the group most known for the fall of the Yeerk Empire."

**  
(Flashback) So that you'll understand…(End flashback)**

_(Images of extended claws, a hawk scream, and rushing wind)_

(Wait!)

**  
That before there was a Clark Kent…**

"Before the great legions and regiments of Animorphs were formed, the breach of Andalite technology was given to just one person…"

**  
There was a Hawaiian Super Man…  
**

"Tobias Fangor."

The students nodded in recognition.

**(Flashback) He fished off the island with the magic hook…  
**

(Yes!) I yelled, blinding the Hork-Bajir just as it was about to slash at Jake's massive flanks. (Okay, we're done, let's go!)

(Tobias…)

**There would have been more…  
**

(Where's Rachel?)

I looked up, confused.

(She was with you!)

**But somebody look…  
**

(No…) Cassie whispered, staring straight ahead.

(Rachel!) I screamed.

**In blue morning skies the sun he entwined…  
**

"Tobias, have you noticed you're not getting older?" Cassie asked me, eyes gentle in her 30-year-old body.

**To slow down his flight so kapa could dry…(End Flashback)  
**

(Yes,) I said softly, pulling into myself. (I've noticed.)

**Mischievous, marvelous, magical Maui…  
**

"It is unclear how Tobias once again received the power to morph after being trapped in the body of a hawk. But we do know that every time he de-morphed –vocabulary word- his body reverted to the original, young version of the hawk."

**Hero of this land…  
**

"Tobias had the capacity to be immortal."

**The one, the only, the ultimate…  
**

"That he could even think to defy the Yeerk Empire in the body of a Hawk is incredible, but to fight and win battles just by _himself_ is even more amazing."

**(Flashback) Hawaiian Super Man…(End flashback)  
**

Millions of voices, all over the world, free, grateful…

"Tobias…"

**(Flashback) Maui…**

"I love you," Rachel whispered in my ear as I lay with her for the last time.

**Maui…**

"Oh!" She gasped, amazed, astonished, looking down at what had fallen from her as she morphed.

**Maui…  
**

"I didn't know!" She sobbed, tears following each other down her face.

**Hawaiian Super Man…  
**

"Here," I said, offering, wanting…

**Maui…**

"What are we going to do?"

**Oh Maui…**

"I know," I said. "Let me…"

**Oh Maui…  
**

(Ax, I need you!)

(What is it?)

**A Hawaiian Super Man…(End Flashback)**

(…I swear it.)

(Thank you.)

**The secret of fire was locked somewhere in time…  
**

"…It was five years into the unofficial war that Tobias learned through the information network of the Chee that the Emperors of the Yeerk Empire felt confident enough to make earth their new home."

**So when the ahi died in the hale kuke…  
**

"Recognizing he needed help, Tobias gave the morphing power to physically disabled children. This was the start of the Animorph Battalion."

**(Flashback) No way to re-ignite…  
**

"We're not them!" James screamed at me. "They're dead, Tobias!"

**So off he goes in search of those…  
**

"I'm leaving," I said.

"Where?"

"I have to go find them."

"The Council!"

**Who hold the information…  
**

"Tell me what you know, or you die!" I growled, my Dracon Beam pressed against the head of a Controller.

**So fire could be used…**

"I don't know!" He screamed, terrified.

"So who does!"

"Only Her!"

**By all the future generations…(End flashback)  
**

Freedom.

That word echoed up to me with each heavy footstep.

Freedom.

**He found that alae had the fire connection…  
**

"Tobias discovered that only one Controller on Earth knew where the Council of 13 was…Visser One."

**But his plan of deception…  
**

"However, his consistent need to de-morph soon led to his capture…"

**Fell short from perfection…  
**

"He escaped, and cornered the Visser…"

**(Flashback) With no other choice he had to get mean…  
**

"You bitch," I growled, advancing on her, hitting that evil and beautiful face.

_Forgive me, Marco…_

**So he squeezed alae's throat…  
**

"Three days, yeerk. And then I will personally rip you from that head and crush you in my hands."

"**Until she screamed the secret…"**

**Mischievous, marvelous, magical Maui…(End flashback)  
**

"Die, you-"

Their imagined screams had been the only sound that could make me keep going. Hearing it in person was unreal…finalizing…

**Hero of this land…  
**

"With the Emperors and Visser One dead, Tobias used their morphs to access –and destroy- all the yeerk outposts and Kandronas within the area."

**The one, the only, the ultimate…  
**

"That, coupled with the arrival of the Andalite Fleet, led to total Yeerk eradication from earth, and the demise of the Yeerk Empire."

**Hawaiian Super Man…  
**

"Tobias himself was the one to reveal to Andalites and Humans alike the Animorph Battalion, whose numbers had dwindled by this time."

**Maui…**

"There was only one report filed on the story he gave to officials. It dated back to the very beginning, when he was the only Animorph."

**(Flashback) Maui…(End flashback)**

"You didn't tell them about the others," James said, looking up at me after he finished reading the report.

"I know."

**(Flashback) Maui…(End flashback)  
**

"If we die, Tobias…don't tell them," Cassie said, smiling sadly, holding Jake's hand. "Don't tell them about us."

"But…" I looked from one to another.

"I've had enough of this war in life," Marco said harshly. "I refuse to have it forever be in my death."

**Hawaiian Super Man…  
**

"After a little less than four months, those who were around him said he became restless, jumpy. He was unhappy with his fame and immortality…"

**Maui…**

"The day he disappeared, he contacted Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, who had recently returned to the Andalite Home world after being stranded on Earth for several years, in a country called Mongolia.

**(Flashback) Maui…**

This action has puzzled historians for centuries, as the two had never met.

**Oh Maui…  
**

(Is she there?)

(Yes.)

(Can I see her?)

**Hawaiian Super Man…**

(Loren!)

A small female Andalite trotted up.

(There's someone here who wants to talk to you.)

(Who is it?) She looked closely at the screen, inspecting me.

(Hello, Loren,) I said softly.

(Who are you?) She demanded, in imperious curiosity. She reminded me of…

(My name is Tobias…)

**Maui…**

(I knew your mother,) I said, and her eyes widened.

(But…)

(Loren,) Ax said. (Go play now. Tobias and I need to talk.)

**Hawaiian Super Man…(End flashback)**

(You'll tell her some day, won't you?)

(Tobias…) Ax's eyes were sad.

(You promised me, Ax. Someday…tell her…tell her about me…and Rachel…)

**Maui…**

"After this short transmission, Tobias disappeared. He was never seen again."

**Hawaiian Super Man…**

"Now, if you'll access page 276, we'll discuss the 2042 trade agreement between the Andalites and the Humans…"

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"She's beautiful…" Rachel whispered, leaning over our daughter.

"She'll be free," I said, and Rachel looked up sharply. "I don't care what it takes. She'll never have to know enslavement. About this war…"

"But Tobias, everyone on Earth will remember. Will have that pain."

"I know. So we're giving her up to somewhere better…"

* * *

(Loren…) Ax's eyes were heavy with duty and love, not all entirely for her… (We need to talk…)

* * *

I nodded, trying to keep the painful lump out of my throat. 

"Tobias…Ax told us," Cassie said gently.

I didn't move. Just stopped breathing.

"If you want to keep Rachel's memory alive, so she has a mother…that's okay."

* * *

"Why?" 

"It's better this way…"

"They should be remembered."

"No…they just want rest. Let them rest in peace…"

* * *

**EXPLANATION OF STORY in case you're confused:** This fic bounces between the future and the story they tell of the past. A futuristic class is studying the first Space War Earth participated in. And who would be the hero of that? You'd think it was the Animorphs, but for some reason, they only mention Tobias. 

The 'past' story starts with Rachel's death, and then goes on to hint at his depression in the days that follow, and revealing that because every time he morphs he reverts to the young hawk, making him immortal. The futuristic classroom examines this 'gift' cause he can go on fighting. Here the class talks about how Tobias saved everyone. At this point you were surely wondering, 'what about the others'? We'll get to that later.

Then it goes to a time before when Rachel and he were romantically involved. When Rachel morphs, the child that they had created becomes fully developed. They marvel over her for a bit, but decide that they are too young and it is too dangerous for her to be there, so they leave her with Ax to hide from the world –and the other Animorphs.

Okay, back to after Rachel died. The Chee discovered that the Council of Thirteen now felt safe enough to reside on Earth for a time. To retaliate, more Animorphs were added to the team (the originals had died). Tobias is missing the old team, hence the James screaming at him part. The new Animorphs aren't working out, so Tobias leaves by himself to find and murder the Council of Thirteen, which would then plunge the yeerk empire into chaos and allow the Andalites/Humans to win. Tobias finds that only Marco's mom, Visser One, knows where they are. So, he goes to find her, passing as a Controller. However, he needs to dimorph every two hours, gets caught, escapes, and finds Visser One. Tobias is in his twenties now, and harboring a lot of anger, but I really loved it when he hit her. He tortured Visser One until 'she screamed the secret', which is an actual line in the song.

Tobias finally destroyed the Council of Thirteen, and all the Kandronas. He came out of hiding and revealed himself to the remaining Humans and Andalites. He only published one report about his life and fight, and the other Animorphs were not included in it, because they had asked him that if they did not survive not to tell the world about them, because they wanted to rest in peace. Tobias also began to yearn that peace. He was discontent, unhappy, and depressed. Before he disappeared from all records, he contacted Ax on the Andalite home world, which has puzzled historians, cause in Aximili's report (upon urging from Tobias) he claimed that he had been in Mongolia (I know, wierd and completely illogical choice, but deal with it!) for the whole time. No one knew they were related.

Tobias talked to his daughter and asked Ax to one day tell her about he and Rachel.

At the end are a couple of confusing flashbacks. Let me explain: The first is of Rachel and Tobias deciding they could not keep their daughter. The next is Ax about to tell Loren who she really is. The third is the end of the conversation where the Animorphs ask Tobias not to tell the world about them, and confront him about his daughter, saying that although they don't want to be remembered, if Tobias wants to include Rachel in his stories so that their daughter, Loren, has a mother, then that's ok. The final is when James and Tobias are discussing Tobias's report, and explaining why they want to remain in oblivion.

**Thanks guys! Review!**


End file.
